Thin film transistor liquid crystal displays (TFT-LCD) have characteristics of small size, low power consumption, no radiation, which occupy a dominant position in the current market of flat panel displays. In the TFT-LCD industry, the TFT-LCD products of in-plane electric field driven mode having advanced super dimension switch (ADSDS) type thin film transistors (TFTs) can not only improve the picture quality of the TFT-LCD products, but also have advantages of high resolution, high transmittance, low power consumption, wide viewing angle, high aperture ratio, low chromatic aberration and no push mura, and the ADSDS type TFT-LCD products have become the mainstream products.
Gate driver on array substrate (GOA) technology integrats the TFT which forms gate drive circuit into the array substrate, thereby omitting the part of gate drive integrated circuit, and lowering cost of products through two aspects of material cost and processing steps.
Currently, in the TFT-LCD industry, on the one hand, the number of pixels per inch (PPI) is as high as possible in order to make the TFT-LCD products have better visual effects, and on the other hand, the GOA technology is adopted to lower the product cost. Therefore, when preparing the array substrates having high PPI and adopting the GOA technology, it is generally needs seven mask processes. However, cost and complexity of mask processes are high. The more times of applying the mask, the higher fabrication cost, and it is difficult to maintain the quality of products.